


Regret™

by Alexicuss



Category: Newsies - All Media Types, Newsies!: the Musical - Fierstein/Menken
Genre: Davey is mom, Everyone Is Gay, Group Chat Fic, Homophobic Slurs, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Jack Has Issues, Jack being Jack, Multi, Panic Attacks, Race is actually smart, chat fic, race is dumb, specs steals stuff, spot is done
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-16
Updated: 2020-10-01
Packaged: 2021-02-28 21:27:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 11
Words: 3,225
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23163967
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alexicuss/pseuds/Alexicuss
Summary: Racetrack_Higgins- so I did exactly what you told me not toChrutchie_Morris- Race whyDavid_Jacobs- Race you know that this was a bad idea and that’s why you weren’t supposed to do it, rightRacetrack_Higgins- oh I knowRacetrack_Higgins- also these names are boringJack_Kelly- Race what have you doneRacetrack_Higgins- created a masterpiece
Relationships: You will see - Relationship
Comments: 20
Kudos: 75





	1. 12:56pm

**Author's Note:**

> Race- Woild_yer_Erster  
> Spot- 4footking  
> Jack- sanafaaaaayy  
> David- seize-da-day  
> Crutchie- the_smart_one  
> Katherine- the_writer  
> Sarah- writers_block

**Racetrack_Higgins added Spot_Conlon, Jack_Kelly and 4 others to the chat**

12:56pm

**Racetrack_Higgins-** so I did exactly what you told me not to

**Chrutchie_Morris-** Race why 

**David_Jacobs-** Race you know that this was a bad idea and that’s why you weren’t supposed to do it, right

**Racetrack_Higgins-** oh I know

**Racetrack_Higgins-** also these names are boring

**Jack_Kelly-** Race what have you done

**Racetrack_Higgins-** created a masterpiece 

**Racetrack_Higgins has changed Crutchie_Morris’s name to the_smart_one**

**the_smart_one-** you know I’m not mad about that, now everyone needs one

**David_Jacobs-** why is he the smart one I thought I was the smart one

**Racetrack_Higgins-** no your the brainy one

**seize-da-day-** same thing?!

**Racetrack_Higgins-** no it’s not

**Racetrack_Higgins has changed Jack_Kelly’s name to sanafaaaaayy**

**sanafaaaaayy-** … Why did you bring this up

**Racetrack_Higgins has changed David_Jacobs’s name to seize-da-day**

**seize-da-day-** you will suffer

**Racetrack_Higgins-** you have nothing on me

**seize-da-day-** oh really

**seize-da-day has changed Racetrack_Higgins’s name to Woild_yer_Erster**

**Woild_yer_Erster-** THAT WAS ONE TIME

**sanafaaaaayy-** DAVEY OH MY GOD 

**Spot_conlon-** in Races defense he was only half awake 

**Woild_yer_Erster-** THANK YOU

**seize-da-day-** you have betrayed your own

**seize-da-day has changed Spot_Conlon’s name to 4footking**

**4footking-** you’re dead to me

* * *

**Regret™**

10:27am

 **Sarah_Jacobs-** this is such an odd thing to wake up to

**Katherine_Plumber-** What is this horror 

**Woild_yer_Erster-** Hey it could be worse

**Katherine_Plumber-** how 

**Woild_yer_Erster-** we could be dead

**Katherine_Plumber-** you said worse

**sanafaaaaayy-** Damn Race you were literally lit on fire

**Woild_yer_Erster-** I think I literally just died

**4footking-** why are you all up so early

**seize-da-day-** Spot it’s almost 10:30

**4footking-** your point

**Woild_yer_Erster-** hey Kat and Sarah need names 

**sanafaaaaayy-** oh I got it

**sanafaaaaayy changed Katherine_Plumber’s name to the_writer**

**sanafaaaaayy changed Sarah_Jacobs’s name to writers_block**

**writers_block-** Kelly you have a death sentence 

**the_smart_one-** I don’t know it’s pretty accurate 

**the_writer-** I can't argue with that

**4footking-** let me sleep

**Woild_yer_Erster-** fine geez


	2. 1:36am

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Race- Woild_yer_Erster  
> Spot- 4footking  
> Jack- sanafaaaaayy  
> David- seize-da-day  
> Crutchie- the_smart_one  
> Katherine- the_writer  
> Sarah- writers_block

**Regret™**

1:36am

**Woild_yer_Erster-**

**Woild_yer_Erster-** good day to you all


	3. 6:21am

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Race- Woild_yer_Erster  
> Spot- 4footking  
> Jack- sanafaaaaayy  
> David- seize-da-day  
> Crutchie- the_smart_one/ The_sun  
> Katherine- the_writer  
> Sarah- writers_block  
> Albert- thatkid

**Regret™**

6:21am

 **the_smart_one-** Race why were you up at 1:30 am on a school night

**Woild_yer_Erster-** good question I do not have a good answer

**seize-da-day-** Race you need sleep to function, when did you get up this morning?

**Woild_yer_Erster-** well funny thing is I actually didn’t I’ve been up for almost two days

**seize-da-day-** RACE YOU NEED SLEEP

**sanafaaaaayy-** why are you yelling at Race this time

**seize-da-day-** scroll up

**sanafaaaaayy-** RACE YOU NEED SLEEP

**the_smart_one-** Race you can’t go two days without sleep and expect to function 

**Woild_yer_Erster-** you are the literal sun

**Woild_yer_Erster has changed the_smart_one’s name to literal_sun**

**Literal_sun-** don’t try and change the subject 

**The_writer-** race what were you even doing at 1:30 in the morning while all of your friends were asleep like sane people

**Woild_yer_Erster-** I have other friends 

**Writers_block-** really who

**Woild_yer_Erster-** I’ll add them to this chat

**Woild_yer_Erster added Albert_DaSliva to the chat**

**Woild_yer_Erster changed Albert_DaSilva’s name to thatkid**

**Woild_yer_Erster-** ok this is Albert, Albert i need you to prove that I have other friends

**Thatkid-** Hi i’m Albert he/him I can confirm I am Races friend

**The_writer-** you poor soul hi I’m Katherine she/her

**Literal_sun-** Hello I’m Cruchie he/him

**Writers_block-** I’m Sarah she/her and I’m dating Kat

**sanafaaaaayy-** WAIT WHAT

**Writers_block-** did you not know this

**The_writer-** literally how

**Woild_yer_Erster-** Dude they’ve been dating for like four months

**4footking-** did you think they were just friends

**sanafaaaaayy-** YES????!!

**seize-da-day-** they kiss each other on the cheek every time they see each other

**The_writer-** Did you think we were just being affectionate

 **sanafaaaaayy-** Girls are very affectionate friends

**Woild_yer_Erster-** ok valid

**Woild_yer_Erster-** ne way introductions

**sanafaaaaayy-** ohh right hi I’m Jack he/him

**seize-da-day-** Hello I’m David he/him

**sanafaaaaayy-** His name is Davey

**seize-da-day-** It’s David

**sanafaaaaayy-** It’s Davey

**seize-da-day-** I’m not going to fight with you

**4footking-** i’m spot he/him

**Thatkid-** well hello to you all 

  
**Literal_sun-** ok I’ve got to go to the bus so talk to you all later


	4. 3:32pm

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Race- Woild_yer_Erster  
> Spot- 4footking  
> Jack- sanafaaaaayy  
> David- seize-da-day  
> Crutchie- The_sun  
> Katherine- the_writer  
> Sarah- writers_block  
> Albert- thatkid  
> Finch- birdbi

**Private message Woild_yer_Erster & 4footking**

3:32pm

 **4footking-** Race where where you during lunch 

**Woild_yer_Erster-** lunch detention

**4footking-** It’s Monday how do you have lunch detention already

**Woild_yer_Erster-** I fell asleep in class

  
  


**Regret™**

3:33pm

**4footking-(sent screenshot)**

**Woild_yer_Erster-** TRAITOR

**sanafaaaaayy-** WHAT DID WE TELL YOU

**seize-da-day-** You don’t need to make him feel bad

**seize-da-day-** But we were rihgt

**Woild_yer_Erster-** rihgt

**Literal_sun-** rihgt

**The_writer-** rihgt

**Writers_block-** rihgt

**seize-da-day-** shut up

**Thatkid-** what did you tell him

**4footking-** to sleep more and not stay up for two days straight 

**Thatkid-** Race they told you so

**Woild_yer_Erster-** HEY 

  
  


**Incoming call from Woild_yer_Erster to 4footking**

  
  


**Regret™**

10:47

 **Literal_sun-** Hey so can I add this kid I meet In choir

**seize-da-day-** sure

**Thatkid-** the more people the better

**Literal_sun added Finch to the chat**

**Literal_sun changed Finch’s name to Birdbi**

**sanafaaaaayy-** If you hurt Crutchie I will destroy your bloodline

**Literal_sun-** JACK

**Birdbi-** if i hurt Crutchie I will destroy my bloodline

 **seize-da-day-** safe answer hi i’m David he/him 

**Sanafaaaaayy-** I’m Jack he/him His name is Davey

**seize-da-day-** It’s David

**sanafaaaaayy-** It’s Davey

**seize-da-day-** I’m not going to fight with you again

**Thatkid-** I’m Albert he/him

**4footking-** Spot he/him and Woild_yer_Erster is Race He/Him

**Sanafaaaaayy-** where is Race

**4footking-** he’s asleep

**seize-da-day-** and you know this how

**4footking-** he’s using me as a pillow 

**Thatkid-** awwwwwwww

**4footking-** if you value your life you will shut up

**seize-da-day-** I made a chart so we don’t have to do long introductions 

**Seize-da-day- (sent a photo)**

**Birdbi-** well that's way easier

**Sanafaaaaayy-** so spot are you at Races or is he at your house

**4footking-** if the police ask Jack fell into my knife

**Woild_yer_Erster-** He FeEl InTO mY KnIfE TeN TiMeS 

**4footking-** go back to sleep

**Woild_yer_Erster-** ok 

* * *

**Regret™**

3:12am

 **Thatkid-** It’s Tech week and working on lines as a swing sucks

**Woild_yer_Erster-**

**Thatkid-** Race sleep

**Woild_yer_Erster-** fine


	5. Not a chapter

Ok so this isn’t a chapter but I want to know what people think so please leave a comment if you like it


	6. 6:24pm

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Race- Woild_yer_Erster  
> Spot- 4footking  
> Jack- sanafaaaaayy  
> David- seize-da-day  
> Crutchie- The_sun  
> Katherine- the_writer  
> Sarah- writers_block  
> Albert- thatkid  
> Finch- birdbi  
> Specs- illegaly_blind

**Regret™**

6:24pm

**The_writer-** ok so I started watching She-Ra and now you all have to hear me rant about it

**Writers_block-** oh god not again

**The_writer-** Ok strap in, so my theory is that Catra and Adora are definitely ex’s and now Catra is lowkey crushing on Scorpia. Also Bow is the single sweetest character and this show is crack for lesbiens

**Sanafaaaaayy-** how long have she been obsessing over this

**Writers_block-** about thirty minutes so far

**Sanafaaaaayy-** so not that long then

**Woild_yer_Erster-** ok I need everyone's attention right the hell now

**4footking-** whatever weird thought it was this time I don’t want to know

**Woild_yer_Erster-** no this is actually serious

**Literal_sun-** what is it?

**Woild_yer_Erster-** I heard Pulitzer talking to Vice principal Spider about cutting theater and most of the art programs 

**Sanafaaaaayy-** WHAT

**Thatkid-** can he do that

**Birdbi-** he can do anything he is the head of the school

**Seize-da-day-** but that would clear so many students schedules

**Sanafaaaaayy-** I literally will have four classes left

**Literal_sun-** I would only have five 

**4footking-** when did you hear it

**Woild_yer_Erster-** I heard them talking when I went to deliver the papers for Dentens class 

**Writers_block-** did they mention why

**Woild_yer_Erster-** they said it was because of budget cuts

**The_writer-** Wait that can’t be right

**Woild_yer_Erster-** that's what they said 

**Seize-da-day-** why is that not right

**The_writer-** because the school was just given a bunch of money for programs 

**Thatkid-** how do you know that

**The_writer-** I was in Pulitzers office and saw the paperwork 

**Birdbi-** so why would we need to cut anything

**4footking-** their probably lying then

**Sanafaaaaayy-** and we all know that part of school funds go right into Snyders pockets 

**Birdbi-** hey I know someone who can steal us the proof 

**Woild_yer_Erster-** add them

**Birdbi added Specs to the chat**

**Specs changer their name to illegaly_blind**

**illegaly_blind-** ummm hi 

**The_writer-** Davey send the chart

**Seize-da-day- (send a photo)**

**Illegaly_blind-** smart well I’m Specs he/him 

**Sanafaaaaayy-** so let's get down to the point

**Seize-da-day-** did you mean get down to business

**The_writer-** or get to the point

**Sanafaaaaayy-** not important and his name is Davey

**Seize-da-day-** we don’t have time for this

**Sanafaaaaayy-** there is always time for us

**Illegaly_blind-** you mentioned business

**Sanafaaaaayy-** we need you to steal something

**4footking-** how about we meet after school tomorrow

**The_writer-** good idea

**Thatkid-** meet at the tree in front of the school

  
**Illegaly_blind-** got it see you tomorrow

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> actual plot


	7. 7:37am

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Race- Woild_yer_Erster  
> Spot- 4footking  
> Jack- sanafaaaaayy  
> David- seize-da-day  
> Crutchie- The_sun  
> Katherine- the_writer  
> Sarah- writers_block  
> Albert- thatkid   
> Finch- birdbi  
> Specs- illegaly_blind  
> Romeo- gay_royalty

**Regret™**

7:37am

**Illegaly_blind-** May I add my distraction to this chat so we can all go over the plan

**Woild_yer_Erster-** yes the more people the better

**Illegaly_blind added Romeo to the chat**

**Romeo changed their name to Gay_Royalty**

**Gay_Royalty-** Hello I’m gay

**Woild_yer_Erster-**

**Sanafaaaaayy-** Davey the photo

**Seize-da-day- (send a photo)**

**Sanafaaaaayy-** His name is Davey

**Seize-da-day-** no it’s actually not

**Sanafaaaaayy-** yes, yes it is

**Seize-da-day-** Fine I’m not fighting this anymore 

**Seize-da-day-** yes my name is David but Jack calls me Davey

* * *

**Private message between Sanafaaaaayy and The_writer**

**Sanafaaaaayy-** HE AGREED 

**Sanafaaaaayy-** KATH I AM DYING

**The_writer-** calm down

**Sanafaaaaayy-** no

* * *

  
  


**Regret™**

7:46am

**Illegaly_blind-** so the plan is Race is going to forge two passes for Romeo and I, then Romeo is going to cause some sort of distraction so pulitzer isn't in his office. I’ll sneak in and swipe the file off the desk assuming it's still there. After that i’ll signal to Ro to get out of there and we’ll meet up after school at the tree.

**Woild_yer_Erster-** that sounds pretty good

**The_writer-** I can confirm the file is still there

* * *

**Private message between 4footking and The_writer**

**4footking-** ok how do you know all this stuff about Pulitzer

**The_writer-** I don’t know what you mean

**4footking-** I’m not stupid Plumer how do you know about all this

**The_writer-** Pulitzer

**4footking-** what

**The_writer-** my last name is Pulitzer not Plumer he’s my dad

**4footking-** Pulitzer is your dad

**The_writer-** yes I don’t like people knowing because then I’ll get treated differently

**The_writer-** please don;t tell the others

**4footking-** I won’t but you should, they are going to find out eventually. And if they find out later it’ll just be worse

**The_writer-** I know but I’ll take that chance

**4footking-** ok just think about it 

**The_writer-** thanks Spot

**4footking-** no problem Plumer


	8. 10:42pm

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> somthings happening. there are more secrets in this group then we thought

**Private message between Woild_yer_Erster and 4footking**

10:42pm

**Woild_yer_Erster-** can I come over 

**4footking-** yeah when

**Woild_yer_Erster-** Right now please

**4footking-** is something wrong

**Woild_yer_Erster-** he’s back

**4footking-** come over now

  
**Woild_yer_Erster-** on my way thank you

* * *

Two days later

**Regret™**

4:16pm

**Gay_Royalty-** mission accomplished 

**Sanafaaaaayy-** you got it

**Illegaly_blind-** that is what mission accomplished means 

**4footking-** don’t mind him he was dropped on his head at birth

**Sanafaaaaayy-** what does that have to do with anything

**Woild_yer_Erster-** Spot literally just fell off the bed 

**The_writer-** how do you now this

**Woild_yer_Erster-** because I’m sitting next to him on his bed

**The_writer-** and why are you in bed with spot

**Woild_yer_Erster-** ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯

**4footking-** because he’s at my house 

**The_writer-** really, interesting 

**4footking-** we are literally sitting on my bed texting

**Seize-da-day-** wait you're texting while in the same room

**Woild_yer_Erster-** yeah how else would we put in our thoughts it's not like we would use one phone you wouldn't know who was texting.

**Seize-da-day-** valid point 

  
  


**Private message between Sanafaaaaayy and Woild_yer_Erster**

**Sanafaaaaayy-** hey is something going on between you and Spot

**Woild_yer_Erster-** no why?

**Sanafaaaaayy-** you’ve been spending all your time with him, when I went to pick you the other day you were at his house, and you’ve been coming to school and leaving with him. Whats happening.

**Woild_yer_Erster-** my moms boyfriend is back so I’ve been staying with Spot 

**Sanafaaaaayy-** oh, Shit Racer why didn't you tell me, you could’ve stayed with me

**Woild_yer_Erster-** no I know you would just make a big deal about it like you’re doing right now

**Sanafaaaaayy-** it is a big deal

**Woild_yer_Erster-** no it’s not and I don’t want anyone else knowing just keep this between us three ok

**Sanafaaaaayy-** fine but if anything happens you tell me got it

**Woild_yer_Erster-** got it 

**Sanafaaaaayy-** good I don’t want anything like last time I’m not letting that happen ever again

**Woild_yer_Erster-** thanks Jack

**Sanafaaaaayy-** you don't have to thank me Race

  
**Sanafaaaaayy-** but you’re welcome

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry this took so long I've been busy with stuff, I can't go to school because of Covid-19 so I've been doing school at home and it takes forever making so I don't have a lot of time for writing


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Literal_sun- how did we already lose Race and Jack  
> 4footking- better yet how did they manage to lose us we made sure to keep at least two people with them this time
> 
> Woild_yer_Erster- it is a gift 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’M BACK I’m so sorry I’ve been busy and I’ve had school and I also kinda Forgot about this story

**Regret™**

6:43am

**Literal_sun-** so I know that we’re all stressed out about the whole Pulitzer situation and Finch I was wondering if you guys wanted to the mall after school today 

**Sanafaaaaayy-** yes Crutchie you Literal Savior 

**Literal_sun-** I thought I was the literal sun but ok

**Seize-da-day-** I agree I think we need this especially because some of us have the musical in a few days. So it’ll be good to unwind beforehand

**Sanafaaaaayy-** why are you so smart all of the time

**Seize-da-day-** because I am

  
  


**Private message between Seize-da-day and Writers_Block**

6:47am

**Seize-da-day-** He complimented me I can die happy

**Writers_Block-** hush you useless gay

**Seize-da-day-** you crushed on Katherine for how long and I’m the useless gay

**Writers_Block-** yes because I’m with Kat and you’re still crushing

**Seize-da-day-** Valid

  
  


**Regret™**

6:49am

**Woild_yer_Erster-** Spot and I are going 

**The_writer-** you know what I’m not going to question why you answered for spot and yourself, also I’m going I need to get out of the house

**Woild_yer_Erster-** wise

**Gay_Royalty-** hell yeah I’m going 

**Illegaly_blind-** same I also need to get away from the house

**thatkid-** yeah I’m with you

**Seize-da-day-** Sarah said she’s going

**Literal_sun-** see you all there meet by the tree as usual 

  
  


**Regret™**

3:56pm

**Literal_sun-** how did we already lose Race and Jack

**4footking-** better yet how did they manage to lose us we made sure to keep at least two people with them this time

**Woild_yer_Erster-** it is a gift 

**Gay_Royalty-** what do you mean this time

**Literal_sun-** last time we went to the mall we made sure that someone was with Race and Jack at all times because they tend to get distracted and then lost but even though they each we had someone watching each of them they still got lost so we thought that two people each would be enough to keep them for getting lost but evidently not because here we are

**4footking-** and there not here

**Gay_Royalty-** makes sense 

**The_writer-** so Race, Jack, Where the hell are you

**Woild_yer_Erster-** we don’t know Jack saw a cool painting he called me over then we walked around seeing things until we realized that we were lost

**The_writer-** What’s the closest store

**Woild_yer_Erster-** Spencer’s by the food court

**Literal_sun-** THATS ON THE OTHER SIDE OF THE STORE

**Woild_yer_Erster-** is it

**Literal_sun-** YES

**Literal_sun-** ok stay in the food court we’re on our way

  
  


**Regret™**

4:09pm

**Woild_yer_Erster-** guys hurry up

**Literal_sun-** we’re coming jeez maybe if you didn’t get lost we wouldn’t be coming to get you

**Woild_yer_Erster-** ok I’m sorry but please hurry up

**4footking-** Racer you guys ok

**Woild_yer_Erster-** for now but the Delanceys are here

**Woild_yer_Erster-** they haven’t noticed us yet so at least there’s that

**Woild_yer_Erster-** nevermind they noticed us

**Literal_sun-** ok we’re walking into the food court now

**Literal_sun-** I see you

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So where do you all want this to go I’m thinking an action chapter between the newsies and the Delanceys what do you think


	10. No one knows

WHATS UP FUCKERS IM NOT DEAD

**_In the mall_ **

The delancys walk up to Jack and Race who are pretending not to see them in hopes that they would just go away. No such luck.

“Hey look what we have here” Oscar said as they approached the two. Oscar and Morris each stood behind one of the boy's chairs.

“A couple of fags”, Morris whispered in Races ear. Just then Cruchie, Davey, and the others walked up.

“Leave them alone”, Kathrien said when they had the Delancys attention. 

“Or what Dyke”, Oscar said, turning around to face the others walking forward leaving Morris to stand by Race’s chair.

“Or the whole school will find out about your connection to the Janitor”, Kathrine said menacingly. Oscar looked annoyed but motioned for Morris to follow him, Morris smacked Race in the back of the head before stalking after his brother. 

Spot went to stand by Race and Davey by Jack, Spot asking Race if he's ok.

“I think i've had enough mall today who wants to go to that park nearby”

**Regret™**

1:03am

**Woild_yer_Erster-** hey is anyone up

**Sanafaaaaayy-** yeah I am

**Literal_sun-** why the hell are you two up

**Woild_yer_Erster-** why are you up

**Literal_sun-** good point have a nice day

**Sanafaaaaayy-** so Race whats up

**Woild_yer_Erster-** I’m bored and spots sleeping 

**Sanafaaaaayy-** then wake him up

**Woild_yer_Erster-** why would i do that when i can just bother you guys

**Literal_sun-** he has a point

**Sanafaaaaayy-** I hate that he does 

**The_writer-** why are you up

**Woild_yer_Erster-** why are you up

**The_writer-** you woke me up

**Literal_sun-** fair

**The_writer-** so why are you three up

**Sanafaaaaayy-** gay panic

**Literal_sun-** I had coffee at 10:00

**Woild_yer_Erster-** nightmares

**The_writer-** awww are you ok 

**Woild_yer_Erster-** no but I don’t wanna talk about it

**Sanafaaaaayy-** ok moving on can anyone call I don’t wanna text

**Literal_sun-** yeah I can

**Woild_yer_Erster-** me too

**The_writer-** I might as well 

**Video chat started 1:10am**

**Video chat ended 5:37am**

**Regret™**

7:12am

**Seize-da-day-** I’m not gonna ask

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey if you guys have any ideas please comment


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> TRIGGER WARNING ⚠️ Race has a panic attack it’s not explicit but mentioned also I’ll hopefully update this soon

**Regret™**

10:31am

**Sanafaaaaayy-** I regret not going to sleep until 5:30

**Woild_yer_Erster-** ha you got sleep

**Seize-da-day-** Race how much sleep have you gotten in the past two days

**Woild_yer_Erster-** Hey Jack when did you wake up

**Seize-da-day-** Race how much

**Woild_yer_Erster-** in the last to days

**Woild_yer_Erster-** 5 hours

**Sanafaaaaayy-** dude you need sleep

**Woild_yer_Erster-** I know it’s just not easy ok

**Seize-da-day-** Race have you seen anyone about this you haven't slept in two days you know what this could do to your health

**Woild_yer_Erster-** no I haven’t it’s not that big a deal

**Seize-da-day-** Race it is a big deal not sleeping like this is really bad for you you need to see someone

**Woild_yer_Erster-** no I don’t Davey I’m fine I’ve still got good grades and I function fine

**Seize-da-day-** Race it’s not just about school it's about your mental health what's causing you to not be able to sleep

**Woild_yer_Erster-** YOU WANNA KNOW DAVEY WHY I CAN’T SLEEP BECAUSE I’M TERRIFIED TO SLEEP SO DAMN SCARED THAT THE NIGHTMARES WILL COME BACK

**Seize-da-day-** what do you mean nightmares?

**Woild_yer_Erster-** just the ones of my moms boyfriend oh yeah you wouldn’t know he beat the living shit out of me because he caught me with a guy

**Seize-da-day-** I- I’m so sorry Race I didn’t know

**Woild_yer_Erster-** I am too i’ve been on edge recently because he showed up again that's why i’ve been staying with spot

**Sanafaaaaayy-** I leave for a few minutes and look what happened 

  
  


**Private message between Sanafaaaaayy and Woild_yer_Erster**

10:43am

**Sanafaaaaayy-** hey are you ok?

**Woild_yer_Erster-** honestly no 

**Sanafaaaaayy-** are you at spots

**Woild_yer_Erster-** no

**Sanafaaaaayy-** well where are you

**Woild_yer_Erster-** I’m at the park a street away from my house

**Sanafaaaaayy-** what are you doing there

**Woild_yer_Erster-** I don’t know but I saw him

**Sanafaaaaayy-** WHAT are you ok?

**Woild_yer_Erster-** no I’m not 

**Sanafaaaaayy-** are you hurt

**Woild_yer_Erster-** just bruises but i’m having a panic attack on the swings

**Sanafaaaaayy-** I’m coming to get you

**Woild_yer_Erster-** thank you


End file.
